a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packages for measuring and dispensing liquid products and specifically to a package assembly for dispensing predetermined measured quantities of liquids.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Measuring and dispensing package assemblies are not new per se. For example, the Robert J. Donohue U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,547 entitled MEASURING AND DISPENSING APPARATUS issued Mar. 7, 1978 shows a package assembly comprising a flexible wall container having a threaded finish, a measuring and dispensing section mounted above the container and tube means extending from the measuring and dispensing section into the container. The dispensing section has an upstanding tubular member having a bore in fluid communication with an outlet orifice disposed at the upper terminal end thereof. The tube means extends into the bore of the upstanding dispensing member. In this fashion when it is desired to dispense a measured quantity of a liquid from the container, the user simiply squeezes the walls of the container whereby liquid is displaced through the tube into the bore of the upstanding portion out the outlet orifice and into the measuring chamber. If the volume of liquid dispensed from the container into the measuring chamber is in excess of a predetermined volume as determined by the upper face of the upstanding tubular member, excess liquid will be withdrawn back into the container when the squeezing pressure is released.
Similar measuring and dispensing assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,347,420 and 3,581,953.
Of interest also is U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,614 issued Jan. 9, 1979 to John R. Baginsky for DAUBER AND METHOD OF ASSEMBLY. This patent shows a dauber fitment comprising a plurality of elements including a valve member, a resilient porous element, a flexible porous applicator pad and retaining ring for retaining the part in the assembled condition.